sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Newfoundland and Labrador
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. This list also includes people associated with the former English, and later British colony of Newfoundland and the dominion of Newfoundland. A * John Abbott, politician * Philip Selwyn Abraham, bishop * Acoutsina, native * Mike Adam, curler * William G. Adams, lawyer, politician, judge * Frederick C. Alderdice, businessman, politician * Dr. Frederick Allen Aldrich, scientist, educator * Honourable John Anderson, politician * Ralph LeMoine Andrews, Order of Canada * John Bartlett Angel, engineer * Frank C. Archibald, politician * Thomas Gordon William Ashbourne, politician * Charles Robert Ayre, businessman, politician * Honourable John Bray Ayre, politician * James Stewart Ayre, politician * Lewis H.M. Ayre, businessman B * George S. Baker, politician * Honourable James Baird, merchant, Member of Legislative Council * Charles Ballam, politician * Rex Barnes, politician * Robert Bartlett, explorer * Herman Maxwell Batten, politician * Charles Fox Bennett, politician * Jordan Bennett, artist * David Blackwood, artist * Eric Blackwood, aviator * Robert Bond, politician * Charles R Bowring, merchant, politician * Frederick Gordon Bradley, politician * Cyprian Bridge, Royal Navy Officer * D'Arcy Broderick, musician, singer * Cassie Brown, author * Keith Brown, hockey player * Peter Brown, politician * William Joseph Browne, politician * Johnny Burke, songwriter, musician * Brian Byrne, musician * Ed Byrne, politician * Gerry Byrne, politician C * John Cabot, Italian explorer * Cecil Calvert, 2nd Baron Baltimore, governor * George Calvert, 1st Baron Baltimore, governor * Andrew Carnell, politician * William Carson, businessman, doctor * Chesley William Carter, politician * Frederick Carter, governor * Walter C. Carter, politician * George Cartwright, English captain, explorer, trader * John Cartwright, political reformer * Michael Patrick Cashin, governor * Peter John Cashin, politician, businessman, soldier * Richard Cashin, lawyer, politician, trade union leader * Robert Chafe, playwright * Andrew Chatwood, politician * Marilyn Churley, politician * Joan Clark, writer * Daniel Cleary, hockey Player (Detroit Red Wings) * Al Clouston, storyteller, humorist * Ryane Clowe, professional ice hockey player * Frances Cluett, nurse * Siobhan Coady, businessperson, politician * William Coaker, trade union leader, politician * Ethel Cochrane, senator * Bob Cole, television announcer * Henry Collingwood, businessperson * Randy Collins, politician * Ern Condon, politician * Joan Cook, senator * Michael Cook, playwright * William Cormack, Scottish explorer, philanthropist, author * Charles Cozens, politician * Mark Critch, comedian * John Crosbie, lawyer, politician, Lieutenant Governor * Henry Crout, English settler, explorer * Allison Crowe, singer/songwriter and pianist * Michael Crummey, writer D * Francois-Gabriel D'Angeac (or Dangeac, Danjaique, Don Jaque, Don Jacques), governor * Tom Dawe, writer * Demasduwit, aboriginal * William Des Vœux, governor * Ethel Dickenson, educator, nurse * Molly Dingle, educator * Craig Dobbin, industrialist * Dermot Dobbin, businessman * Magie Dominic, poet * William Doody, politician * Brian Downey, actor * Alan Doyle, singer, musician * Damhnait Doyle, singer, musician * Norman Doyle, politician * Sam Drover, politician * Stephen Dunn, film director * Sean Durfy, CEO * Karyn Dwyer, actress * Gwynne Dyer, journalist, syndicated columnist, military historian E * Peter Easton, pirate * John Efford, politician * William James Emberley, fisherman, lyricist * Carl English, basketball shooting guard * Leif Ericson, Norse explorer * Erik the Red, Norwegian explorer F * João Álvares Fagundes, Portuguese explorer * Fonse Faour, politician * The Right Reverend Bishop Edward Feild, clergyman * Adele Fifield, amputee, member Order of Ontario * Art Finley, television and radio personality * Lady Pamela FitzGerald, revolutionary * Michael Anthony Fleming, bishop * Eugene Forsey, politician * Murray Foster, musician * Allan MacPherson Fraser, politician * David French, playwright * Varick Frissel, filmmaker * George Furey, politician G * James Gambier, 1st Baron Gambier, governor * George Garland, merchant * Alice Belle Garrigus, founder of the Pentecostal church * Jenny Gear, singer * Michael Gibbs, lawyer, politician * Humphrey Gilbert, English explorer * John Hawley Glover, governor * Erik Gnupsson, bishop * Augustus F. Goodridge, governor * Armine Nutting Gosling, suffragette * Clarence Gosse, physician, politician * Rex Goudie, singer * Charles Granger, politician * Thomas Graves, 1st Baron Graves, governor * Jason Greeley, singer * Daniel J. Greene, governor * Wilfred Grenfell, medical missionary * Roger Grimes, politician * Brad Gushue, curler * John Guy, governor * Sandra Gwyn, journalist, writer H * Charles Francis Hall, American explorer * Bob Hallett, musician * Lady Henrietta Hamilton, artist * George Hamilton-Gordon, 4th Earl of Aberdeen, politician * Charles Hardy, governor * Alfred Harmsworth, 1st Viscount Northcliffe, newspaper owner * Ewart John Arlington Harnum, lieutenant governor * Jack Harris, politician * Ann Harvey, rescuer * Kenneth J. Harvey, author, journalist, photographer, filmmaker * Robert Hayman, poet, colonist, governor * Carolyn Hayward, bullfighter, artist * Ferd Hayward, athlete, olympian * Loyola Hearn, politician * Natasha Henstridge, actress * Albert Hickman, politician, businessman * Alexander Hickman, lawyer, politician, judge * William Hill, governor * General Rick Hillier, Chief of Defense Staff, Canadian Forces * John Hogan, sculptor * John Holloway, governor * Harold Horwood, novelist, writer * Arthur Maxwell House, politician, lieutenant governor * Danielle House, dethroned beauty queen * Hugh Hoyles, governor I * Pierre Le Moyne d'Iberville, soldier, sailor * Anne Stine Ingstad, Norwegian archaeologist, author * Helge Ingstad, Norwegian anthropologist, author, explorer J * Donald Campbell Jamieson, politician * Dr. Charles Janeway, physician * Sylvester Joe, hunter, explorer * Don Johnson, civil servant, sports executive * Morrissey Johnson, politician * Paul Johnson, philanthropist, businessman * Wayne Johnston, novelist * Andy Jones, actor, comedian * Cathy Jones, actress, comedian * Robert Joy, actor K * Abram Kean Jr., mariner and sealing captain * Richard Goodwin Keats, governor * Max Keeping, Newscaster and Member of the Order of Canada * James Butler Knill Kelly, clergyman * Joanne Kelly, actress * John Kent, politician * Steve Kent, politician * Susan Kent, actor and comedian * Jason King, professional hockey player * David Kirke, governor * Sara Kirke, entrepreneur, businessperson, aristocrat * Jamie Korab, curler L * Dan LaCosta, hockey player * Darren Langdon, hockey player * Walter Learning, actor, director, playwright * Graham Letto, politician * Philip Francis Little, politician * William F. Lloyd, newspaper editor, politician * Gene Long, politician * John Howard Lundrigan, politician M * Gordon Macdonald, governor * Kris MacFarlane, musician * William MacGregor, lieutenant governor * Donald B. MacMillan, American explorer, researcher * Jay MacPherson, poet * Kevin Major, children’s author * Shaun Majumder, comedian, actor * Greg Malone, impressionist, actor * Jack Marshall, politician * Lori-Ann Martino, politician * Álvaro Martins, Portuguese explorer * John Mason, English sailor, explorer, cartographer, governor * Bill Matthews, politician * Sean McCann, musician * Trent McClellan, comedian * Desmond McGrath, priest, trade union organizer, politician * James McGrath, politician, lieutenant governor * Samuel McLean, politician * Howie Meeker, NHL player, television sports announcer * Rick Mercer, comedian * Sir John Middleton, lieutenant governor * Fred J. Mifflin, Rear Admiral, politician * Herman Moll, engraver, geographer, cartographer * Walter Stanley Monroe, governor * John Montagu, 4th Earl of Sandwich, governor * Lisa Moore, writer * Rob Moore, politician, lawyer * Frank Moores, politician * Patrick Moran, musician * Bernice Morgan, novelist * Moses Morgan, academic, Order of Canada * Edward Patrick Morris, 1st Baron Morris, governor * Francis Morris, politician, lawyer and judge * Donna Morrissey, author * John T. Mullock, bishop, entrepreneur * John Joseph Murphy, politician, businessman * Rex Murphy, journalist * Alexander Murray, geologist * Hilda Chaulk Murray, author * Anthony Musgrave, lieutenant governor N * Sheila NaGeria, princess * Mark Nichols, curler * Andre Noble, actor * Walter Noel, politician * Dick Nolan, singer, songwriter, guitarist * Nonosbawsut, chief, aboriginal * Peg Norman, politician, abortion activist, lesbian activist * Dwayne Norris, NHL, Olympic Hockey Player * Warren Norris, AHL Hockey Player * Joseph W. Noseworthy, politician O * Doug O'Brien, hockey player * Lawrence O'Brien, politician * Fergus O'Byrne, musician * Brian O'Dea, criminal * Joseph Phillip O'Keefe, politician * Tara Oram, musician * Seamus O'Regan, politician and former television personality; ex-host of Canada AM * Dermot O'Reilly, musician * Kaetlyn Osmond, figure skater * Leonard Outerbridge, lieutenant governor P * Robert Pack, politician * William Anthony Paddon, Lieutenant-Governor * Hugh Palliser, governor * Adam Pardy, professional ice hockey player * Jean Payne, politician * Jim Payne, folk singer * Bartholomew Pearson, yeoman * Brian Peckford, politician * Larry Peckford, politician * Mark Peddle, musician * Rae Perlin, artist, painter * Vera Perlin, advocate for the mentally disabled * Phan Thi Kim Phuc, war survivor * Ed Picco, politician * Jack Pickersgill, politician * Gordon Pinsent, actor * Robert John Pinsent, magistrate, judge * Al Pittman, writer * Greg Power, politician, farmer, poet, athlete * James Power, politician * Christopher Pratt, artist, painter * E. J. Pratt, poet * Ambrose Price, The Decorating Adventures of Ambrose Price * Joseph Price, politician * Daniel Woodley Prowse, lawyer, politician * Teddy Purcell, professional ice hockey player Q * Herman William Quinton, senator R * Alastair Ralphs, professional wrestler and former bodybuilder * Ian Angus Ross Reid, politician * Robert Gillespie Reid, railway contractor * Thomas Ricketts, soldier, Victoria Cross * Thomas Rideout, politician * Edward Roberts, politician, lieutenant governor * Gordon Rodgers, writer * George Brydges Rodney, 1st Baron Rodney, governor * Gerry Rogers, filmmaker, politician * Bill Rompkey, politician, senator * Anthony Gustav de Rothschild, banker * Henry John Rous, admiral * Mark Rudkin, duelist * Frederick Russell, businessman, former lieutenant governor * Kelly Russell, Musician * Ted Russell, author, playwright, comedian * Todd Russell, politician * James M. Ryan, businessman * Michael Ryder, NHL player S * Tommy Sexton, actor * Shanawdithit, aboriginal * Craig Sharpe, singer * Ambrose Shea, politician * George Shea, politician * Reginald Shepherd, painter * Roger Simmons, politician * Scott Simms, politician * Henry Sinclair, 1st Earl of Orkney, Scottish explorer * Joey Smallwood, politician * Thomas Smith, governor, admiral * Catherine Mandeville Snow, last woman hung in NL * Rod Snow, Canadian Rugby International * Aubrey George Spencer, bishop * Squanto, Native American Indian * Gerald Squires, artist * Richard Squires, politician * Const. Frank Stamp, policeman, boxer * Geoff Stirling, businessman * Georgina Stirling, opera singer * Kim Stockwood, singer, songwriter * Erasmus Stourton, clergyman * Merrill Strachan, politician * Loyola Sullivan, politician T * Francis Tanfield, governor * William Taverner, plantation owner, surveyor * Myra Louise Taylor, nurse * William Thomas, politician * Greg Thomey, comedian * Robert Thorburn, governor * Thomas Tingey, marine officer * Brian Tobin, politician * Sylvana Palma Tomaselli, Countess * John Treworgie, governor * James Roy Tucker, politician * Henry Hugh Tudor, soldier * Beaton Tulk, politician * Shannon Tweed, actress, Playboy centerfold * Tracy Tweed, actress, Playboy model U * Abraham Ulrikab, aboriginal V * William Vaughan, colonial investor W * Michael Walker, economist * Agnes Walsh, poet, playwright, oral historian * Albert Walsh, commissioner, chief justice and Lieutenant-Governor of Newfoundland, 1949 * Mary Walsh, actress, comedian * Humphrey T. Walwyn, governor * William Warren, lawyer, politician, judge * Harry Watson, hockey player * Andy Wells, politician * Clyde Wells, politician * Richard Whitbourne, governor * Ed "Sailor" White, wrestler, politician * William Whiteway, governor * Minnie White, accordionist * Steve Willcott, politician * Danny Williams, politician * Harold (Hank) Williams, geologist * Percival Willoughby, land owner * Gordon Arnaud Winter, lieutenant governor * James Spearman Winter, politician, premier * Michael Winter, writer * Robert Winters, politician * Edward Wynne, governor Y * Andrew Younghusband, television personality, writer and journalist See also * List of people from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador * List of communities in Newfoundland and Labrador * Dictionary of Canadian Biography * List of Canadians * List of Canadian painters * List of Canadians by net worth * List of Mauriciens * List of Irish Quebecers Category:Lists Category:People from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:Lists of people from Newfoundland and Labrador